Wasted Tears
by 8Clarify8
Summary: There might have been a pure air around her, but she sure didn't feel like there was. After all she has tried to do; she couldn't get over how hurt she was and how worthless she felt because of InuYasha. Ryuzaki, an unlikely friend she met at a sweet shop is starting to grow worried for her, along with Light, one of Kagome's college classmates and study partners.


**Wasted Tears**

**InuYasha/Death Note**

**Light/Kagome/L**

**I do not own anything**

**There might have been a pure air around her, but she sure didn't feel like there was. After all she has tried to do; she couldn't get over how hurt she was and how worthless she felt because of InuYasha. Ryuzaki, an unlikely friend she met at a sweet shop is starting to grow worried for her, along with Light, one of Kagome's college classmates and study partners.**

**Wasted Tears**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It was one of those moments when she was glad that she lived alone in an apartment in the high-rises in the Kanto region of Tokyo, Japan. Her family's shrine was many miles from her, for which she was relieved as she took another drag from her cigarette with a glass of hard scotch on the table that sat next to the ash tray. She breathed the smoke from her nose (much like an intimidating dragon would) as a spring air came by the veranda she was sitting on- she didn't dare smoke in her apartment, her family would notice right away (like the yellowing of her teeth wasn't a big give away already.)

She sighed as rested her head back against the wall on where she leaned, her hair was tied in a high pony tail that tumbled in waves over her right shoulder, the light blue robe she wore came to just above her knees where her legs crossed. Kagome reached into her robe pocket and her hand grasped around the lighter and the small knife she kept in there. She swallowed thickly and let the two objects go back into her pocket and grabbed her scotch, downing it with little problems but tears still pricked the corners of her eyes from the bitter sting in her throat from the drink.

She sighed as she put the bud of the cigarette in the ash tray and topped off the rest of the scotch bottle before going back inside her apartment and taking a quick shower and changing robes (moving the lighter and the knife into the new robe, of course.)

She looked tiredly into her closet and pushed her wet bangs back against her head in frustration, or maybe desperation, before shutting her eyes tightly and reaching into the closet and pulling out one of her work outfits. Buyou wove around Kagome's feet; he meowed his displeasure of not having been fed yet, Kagome sighed angrily and bent down to pet the fat cat's back.

"You'll be fed soon, promise."

She dressed quickly and threw her hair back into another high ponytail and pinned her bangs to the side of her head, she put the lighter and pack of cigarettes in her back pocket of her work pants and grabbed a jacket, when she reached her apartment door there was a knock.

"Ah, Ryuzaki- great, Buyou needs to be fed, thanks for looking after the place for me tonight." She said quickly when she opened up the door; she didn't even glance at who it was as she slipped her shoes on and grabbed her purse.

"Kagome-" a male voice started and that's when Kagome glanced up and her eyes widened. Ryuzaki wasn't the one standing at her door, her ex-lover (and the reason for her bad mood for today and every day since their break up, also the reason why she started taking up the unhealthy habit of drinking hard [or cheap] alcohol and smoking over three years ago) InuYasha, he stood in her doorway. Kagome gulped and took a step back away from him, slipping her jacket on so he didn't see the bulge in her back pocket caused by the cigarettes.

"InuYasha… What a surprise, what are you doing here?" She glanced around him and didn't find anyone in the hallway, where was Ryuzaki?

"Kagome, is-is this a bad time?"

"Sort of, I'm on my way to work but I can't leave until my house sitter gets here."

"Apartment sitter." InuYasha joked lamely and Kagome only gave him a deadpanned expression and raised eyebrow. He coughed slightly as a blush stained his cheeks. "H-Hey, I could watch your place for you!"

Kagome let an un-lady-like snort escape her as she met his eyes challengingly.

"You've got to be joking-" Kagome started, about ready to chew his ass out when someone else cleared their throat.

"Umm, Kagome?" Kagome peaked around InuYasha and was relieved to see Ryuzaki standing there with his usual slumped stance, wild mess of black hair, and tired looking eyes.

"Ryuzaki! There you are!" She ducked inside real quick to grabbed her spare key and shoved passed InuYasha to press the key into her friend's hand. "Buyou needs to be fed, dinner is on the counter, and watch whatever you would like- my laptop is logged in as well in case you need to use it. I have my cell on me, good luck-" She talked quickly and grabbed him in a fierce hug. "-Don't let that guy in." She whispered fiercely into her friend's ear before plastering on a fake smile.

"Well alright! I'll see you after work." Her smile fell when she turned to InuYasha and she gave a small glare. "InuYasha." And she turned on her heel and went for the stairs immediately.

InuYasha and Ryuzaki stared at each other in an awkward silence for a while before Ryuzaki stepped around him into the door way and faced him again- they were pretty evenly matched in height, so they stared eye-to-eye. Ryuzaki gripped the door and widened it slightly as an invitation to come inside, a small smile on his face as well. InuYasha gave a big smile and started to take a step towards the door when suddenly Ryuzaki's small smile turned into a deep frown and he slammed the door in InuYasha's face, smashing his nose as well.

The dog demon let out a loud whimper before glaring at the door and stomping down the stairs back onto the sidewalk below. He glanced around and saw Kagome walking in the opposite direction where he needed to go, he debated on following her but stopped in his tracks when he saw a puff of smoke come from her person and her small and delicate hands holding a cigarette between her fingers. His nose twitched and he took a step back and away from her retreating figure, now knowing what the bitter smell was coming from her person earlier.

* * *

_**A/N: Yes, I know. They are ALL out of character (Ryuzaki [L] not as much though), but I do assure you that this is necessary for the plot; Allow me to explain myself further and give you more depth into this story so you won't be completely and totally lost for later:**_

_**Kagome and InuYasha were together? Yes. In my setting InuYasha couldn't bare to be without Kikyo (when you truly love someone it does tend to be difficult to be away from them.) So in a way he felt like he was betraying Kikyo by going out with Kagome because of his love for her. They (InuYasha and Kagome) broke things off and Kagome is tired of always being InuYasha's rebound girl (who hasn't felt like this?) because when he went running off to Kikyo it always hurt Kagome but she didn't let him know and always took him back with open arms. **_

_**Well, Kagome is tired of feeling worthless, feeling like second best, she continues to wonder what's wrong with her and why she can never seem to keep his (InuYasha's) attention for very long before he's back out to Kikyo. Her self-esteem is low and her nerves have been shot. She's been depressed for awhile (over three years) and uses the alcohol and the cigarette's to help calm her down and not make her do anything rash (although come on people, it's Kagome, she's always had a temper on her.)**_

_**InuYasha has come back so suddenly looking for friendship or another chance to be a friend because he knows he's hurt her and wants to try to be there for her when he wasn't able too before. People do grow up and they can change, and how he acted about just walking away from the door instead of kicking it down is a sign of maturity but also how he acts when he turns away from the door shows that he's trying to keep himself under control, which is crucial**_

_**Kagome goes to school with Light Yagami, along with Ryuzaki (though at school he is called Ryuga), and she's friends with Ryuzaki and sort of friends with Light.**_

_**Thank you for reading, I hope this helps clear up some confusion :) Please review.**_


End file.
